


in between the lines

by fanmoose12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: Hange goes away to a trip to Marley. The rest of the Scouts and Levi remain in Paradis.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	in between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i know that the reason for hange's trip is really dumb but shhhh

_Levi!  
I'm writing you to inform that I've safely arrived to Marley. Yelena provided me with housing and food. She guarantees I'd be safe here. Tomorrow I'll meet with their engineers. They're all Paradis’ sympathetisers, so I'm totally safe here. Besides, Yelena and Onyakopon are keeping an eye on me. So don't worry and take care of everything while I'm gone.  
I promise to return as quick as possible. Say hi to the kids.   
Take care,   
Hange _

* * *

_  
Hange.  
Is it safe for you to write letters? You're not using our code, so I guess no one is reading it, but you and me. Or did you just forget that someone can intercept our letters? Please, don't tell me that you did.  
Also, do you understand that by writing that Yelena and Onyakopon are watching over you, you're making me worry even more? I know you want to trust them, but be cautious around them. Don't let your guard down.   
We're doing just fine, the construction of railroad is going well.   
How is your work going? How many death tools you've devised already?   
Don't forget to eat and sleep,   
Levi_

* * *

_  
Levi!  
Of course, sending letters is safe. Onyakopon is the one who takes care of my correspondence. I know you're still wary of them, and, I admit, I don't trust Yelena too, but Onyakopon is a good man, I can trust him on this. So don't you worry, I'm not accidentally endangering myself or the fate of our operation. I have everything under control.   
Speaking of things under my control, the development of new weapons is going great! Using, the information and instruments I've been provided with, I was able to achieve a lot. I'm not going to tell you about it, I'll need more than one page for that, and I don't have a lot of time for letters, but I'm sure you're going to love our new weapons. Of course, I'll need to modify them a bit, to accommodate for scout's fighting style, but I'm feeling good about this.  
How are you doing? How are the others? Did something peculiar happen? If so, please write to me about this. These Marleyans are boring as hell, I can use some laugh right now. Take care and be safe.  
Lots of love,   
_ _Hange_

* * *

_  
Hange.  
So you're making lots of progress. That's good. Don't overwork yourself, though. Take all the time you need, we'll be fine without you.  
You asked for a story about brats, and I do have something to tell. I’m sure you’ll love it.   
You've told me many times to stop checking on them during the night and I was following your advice. But yesterday I was heading to the kitchen to brew myself a cup of tea, and I heard some commotion upstairs. I hurried there, worried that something had happened, and you never guess what was going on. The brats were chasing each other through the hallway with pillows in their hands. Even Mikasa was involved in this, I expected better from her. They were so into their stupid game, it took them a full minute to notice me. Once they did, they had enough sense to look ashamed. I ordered them to go sleep, but even afterwards I heard their whisperings. They grew so tall, but, goddamn it, they're still little, annoying brats.   
Hope this story is enough to make you cackle, Hange, because I can't remember anything else they've done. They're strangely calm without you. Makes me uneasy, to be honest.   
Maybe, they'll be back to normal, once you return.   
~~I hope you'll come home soon~~.   
Until the next letter,   
Levi  
_

* * *

_  
Levi!!!!  
What did you cross out? I'm really curious! I've tried to use different sources of light to see through it, but you've done a good job of hiding it.   
By the way, are you saying that the kids miss me? Tell them I miss them too.   
I do have a question - are they the **only** ones who miss me? Feel free not to answer it, I know you're too shy to do it.   
The work has been doing fine, maybe, I'll be able to finish in the next few weeks, but who knows how long I'm going to stay here. Yelena and Onyakopon can't just let me fly back home, they need to devise a safe route for me first. They say it may take another month or two, before I can return. Try not to forget about me in the meantime, yeah?   
Sending you hugs!  
Hange_

* * *

_  
Hange._ _  
~~Two more months? What the fuck?~~  
Everything is alright. There is nothing to report.   
Levi_

* * *

_  
Dear Armin,  
I hope you and Jean are doing everything in your power to keep your friends in line. I know you're busy as it is and I know I'm asking too much of you, but can you please keep an eye on Levi? I worry about him a bit, and it'll make feel better if you check up on him.   
Thanks for all the hard work you do!   
Take care,  
Commander Hange_

* * *

_  
Commander!  
Please, don't worry about us, you have enough on your plate as it is. Captain is a bit melancholic, it's true, but I'm sure he'll get better once you return.  
In the meantime, I'll think of a way to cheer up our Captain! You can count on me!   
The others had asked to pass their best wishes to you. We're eagerly awaiting your return.   
Armin  
P.S. Sasha just told me that she convinced Niccolo to prepare a celebratory dinner for you. So, as you can see, everyone misses you. The corps are not the same without you. I'm hoping for your swift return._

* * *

_  
Hey,  
What the fuck? Why do you send letters to the brat, while I received no response to my last one?   
And what was in that letter, by the way? Armin refused to show me. Are you keeping secrets from me, Hange?  
Hopefully, you'll answer **this** letter,   
Levi_

* * *

_  
My dearest Captain Grump,  
I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings, but there was something I needed to discuss with Armin. It's boring stuff, you wouldn't like it. Do tell me how you're doing, I'm very curious about it. Are you sleeping well? I hope the nightmares don't bring you too much trouble. If they do, then I'm sorry that I can't be by your side to help.   
If something bothers you, please tell me about it. I'll try to help in whatever way I can.   
Sincerely yours,  
Hange_

* * *

_Hange,  
Everything is fine, don't worry. You have more important stuff right now.   
The brats act really weird. Today they asked me to accompany them to a trip into town. I can't even imagine their reason for it, but they practically begged me to join, I had no other choice than to agree.   
The walk through town was... Nice. The weather was good, sunny but not too hot, just as you like it. Something was wrong with the brats, however. They kept staring at me, Iike I've grown a second head. It annoyed me, although I do have to admit I was feeling strangely too. During the whole day, I kept looking back as though something was missing. Maybe, I'm just exhausted.   
We visited my favorite café and then went to a marketplace. The cleaning supplies were running low, so it was fortunate that the brats were with me, they helped me carry everything I needed. I bought something for you too, it already waits for you at your table. I hope it won't be covered in dust by the time you come back.   
Take care,  
 ~~Your~~ Levi  
  
_

* * *

_  
Dear Levi,  
Oh nooo, you went for a walk with kids? I'm so envious! I'm cooped up here all the time, Onyakopon doesn't even let me leave my room during daytime. I'm feeling like a wilted flower. The sun here is so bleak, I can't figure the reason for it, but it's nearly not as bright as in Paradis. It's too cold there as well.  
On the bright side, they have lots of meat here, (see, I'm eating healthily). Although, it's a bit dry for my taste. You're going to laugh at me, but I'm actually missing the broth from our cafeteria. Maybe, I'm just going crazy with boredom.  
I'm finished with the work, and now I'm waiting for the signal from Yelena. Onyakopon says it could take a few weeks, but I'm getting impatient. I can't wait to be back home. Hopefully, you're waiting for me too.   
Sincerely yours,   
Hange  
P.S. I just reread your letter and what? You bought me a gift? What is it, Levi? Tell me what is it?!You know me, I won't be able to sleep until you tell me._

* * *

_  
Hange,  
If I find out that you're not getting enough sleep, I'll kick Yelena's and Onyakopon's asses. Then I'll kick yours.  
You'll see it when you get home. So quell your curiosity.  
Wish you all the best, ~~miss you so much~~  
Levi_

* * *

_  
Levi!!!!!!!  
Yelena just came back, she told that everything is ready for my departure! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see all of you, I missed you so much!  
I'm going to warn you, though, once I return, I'm going to hug you, and no, you can't refuse or run away from me. It's commander's orders.   
Lots of love,  
Your Hange  
P.S. there is a second part of this letter. It describes the details of my trip. For safety reasons, I've used our code to write it. See? I do take precautions._

* * *

_  
Hange  
Thanks for your letter. I showed it to Jean and Armin (only the coded part), they're getting ready for your arrival.  
Have a safe trip.   
The brats and I are waiting.   
Hopefully this is the last letter I ever write to you, ~~don’t leave me alone again~~  
Levi_


End file.
